


What's your type?

by meeko_the_raccoon



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bleeding Out, Blood and Injury, Established Bechloe, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Prompt Fic, but she's fine, everything is fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeko_the_raccoon/pseuds/meeko_the_raccoon
Summary: After being told that they want her to open for DJ Khalid on his tour, Beca seeks Amy out for advice only to end up following the Australian to a night time heist to save her best friends and her girlfriend. What Beca doesn't expect (aside from the terrible action movie plot) is to end up injured in a rowboat confessing her love to Chloe while the ginger sobs openly. I mean, what's more romantic than telling the woman you're in love with that you love her when you're bleeding out in the middle of the ocean?Based on an iFunny LoZ meme that spiraled into...this.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	What's your type?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I spent 12 hours sleeping and woke up remembering this post that I found scrolling iFunny the other day. I've had Bechloe stuck in my head and decided to try my hand at writing something about them. 
> 
> https://ifunny.co/picture/tp1llXCR7?gallery=tag&query=zelda

Beca felt her hands sweating, really all of her was sweating but she wasn’t about to admit that to herself. Was she really able to do this? Leave the girls behind and do a solo career? A phone ringing started her out of her stupor and she looked up to see the closed door of Amy’s room. Amy helped her decide and keep her secret about the internship from Chloe a couple of years ago and has been her best friend for over half a decade. She could help her with this. Although, Chloe could as well, Beca shook her head and walked into the room to Amy still being on the phone.

“Hey Amy, um, I need to talk to you about something and it’s kind of important,” Beca said as soon as she walked through the door.

“Oh yeah, just a sec I’m on a call,” Amy said smiling at Beca.

“Okay!” Beca responded letting her nerves get the best of her. She looked around the room and tried her best not to listen into the conversation Amy seemed to be having on the phone at the moment. 

“You think you’re bad? You have no idea what I’m capable of,” Amy started and Beca looked around at the mess that was her best friend’s room, only focusing on the conversation at hand once she saw Amy stop walking. “I’ve graduated college. I could do anything. So say your prayers because Fat Amy is coming. For. You...now!”

Amy hung up and started wildly running around the room, half listening to Beca. The blonde started pulling clothes off the drawers and measuring one of her smaller bras against Beca’s chest to see if it fit before throwing it on her bed with the rest of her stuff.

“I have kind of bad news...I know you’re gonna be fine, I mean I know everybody’s gonna be fine but like.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Um, well-”

“Yep.”

“We didn’t get picked man, and you know what? Like, screw them!” The brunette looked down at what Amy was doing and tried to make sense of them. “It’s not like the whole story. There’s….uh….I don’t know, I still feel like I want to tell you ‘cause I think that like, secrets are the worst, right?? So-”

“Yeah, it’s the worst. Let’s go.” 

“Go where?”

“We’ll change in the cab,” Amy said handing Beca all black clothes and basically all of running out the room. “We have to save your girlfriend...and everyone else”

Beca followed behind Amy at a faster pace now. “What do you mean we have to save Chloe? Is she okay? Are the girls okay?” 

Amy walked through the main lobby and outside, flagging down a nearby cab who was letting someone off at the hotel. She opened the door and forced Beca inside, following after and avoiding her questions about the rest of the Bellas.

Finally, Beca had had enough and forced Amy to look at her. “Can you please tell me what’s going on?!”

“Ahh...you see…,” Amy started making a face immediately. “My father may have kidnapped the Bellas and is keeping them hostage in his yacht, the Fat Dingo Bitch.” 

Beca’s eyes widened and she looked at her best friend in shock. This honestly sounded like something out of a terrible action movie but she felt as if someone poured a bucket of ice cold water over her head because not only was her life not a terrible action movie, but her best friends and girlfriend were being held hostage in a fucking yacht in the middle of the ocean and wait a second, why the hell were they not calling the cops??

“Amy, what are we doing?” Beca said frantically, trying not to let her panic get the best of her. “Why are we not calling the police or Chicago?” A small part of her recoiled at thinking of the Army officer who was clearly trying to get into Chloe’s pants.

“No cops. There’s no time, if my dad sees ‘em, he’ll take off,” Amy said, putting on a black shirt and pants. She motioned to Beca’s own clothing that she had given her earlier.

“This is serious, Amy! The Bellas could really get hurt!”

“Not on my watch.”

“Amy, come on!”

“Look, I know my father,” Amy said as the cab came to a stop, handing the foreign currency and getting out of the cab. She started walking down the boardwalk to where a small boat was floating peacefully and got on it, but not before pushing Beca in it. “I know his guys. Some of them I know, like, really well. And I know that boat. We can do this.”

Beca felt insecurity spread through her. One wrong move and they could all be dead. Oh God. Her biggest worry a week ago was literally wanting to quit her job and now suddenly she was stuck in a life or death situation? 

Amy rowed towards the yacht under the cover of the night, the waves being the only sound keeping the two of them grounded. Once they reached the back of the yacht, Amy tied the rowboat to the small landing and immediately hugged the wall.

“Okay,” she whispered. “That’s the ladder that’ll take you up to the main deck where the Bellas are. Do not let Fergus hear what I’m doing below.”

“Okay, giant distraction coming up,” Beca said looking at Amy. “You sure about this?”

“Have I ever let you down?”

“Dozens of examples spring to mind, if I’m honest.”

“What?”

“Yeah, you’re very unreliable. It’s, like, one of the hallmarks of your personality. I don’t think we have time to unpack that right now.”

“Shh. I’ll just see you up top.”

A beat of silence. Beca’s heart thundering in her chest, fear paralyzing her limbs.

“Nobody’s gonna die tonight, right?”

“Yeah,” Amy said, making a face that didn’t help Beca’s nerves.

“Right?”

“Yeah,” Amy repeated making the same face.

“Well, that doesn’t help.”

“Okay.” 

“Okay, ready?” Beca asked, watching Amy ‘change’ faces with her hand. 

“I’ve got my serious face on now,” the blonde said. “It’s time.”

“Let’s do it,” they high fived and separated ways. Beca started sneaking up the stairs and once she saw the group of girls that she had come to leave dearly, she left like she could breathe. The only thing that made her lungs properly work was seeing the redhead that she loved, wait loved?, sitting towards the front of the group alive and well.

Beca slowly crawled until she joined the back of the group, looking as if she’d been there the whole time and waited for an opportunity to make herself known. 

“Once we get the money, we’ll sail directly to Sydney. Unless she doesn’t show, then things get ugly,” the older man (Amy’s dad? Beca thought to herself.) said, immediately checking his watch. “Ten minutes, ladies,” the smile on his face was predatory and it made her stomach flip. Ten minutes. She could work with that.

“Guys, you know what we should do?” Beca said standing up, watching the girl’s heads turn in amazement at seeing their fellow Bella with them.

“Where did you come from?” one of the men in front of her asked.

“What?”

“You weren’t here before.”

“I’ve been here the whole time. I’m…just small,” she ended weakly looking around hoping that the girls wouldn’t do anything to give away her lie. “Just...if we only have ten minutes left, I say we spend it doing something we love. Let’s go out like Bellas and,” looking directly at Chloe, hoping her girlfriend would catch her drift, “sing one more song.”

Chloe, god bless her gorgeous soul, did not get it the first time. “You want to sing right now?” she asked, surprised and annoyed, letting the other Bellas break out in chatter. 

“I think we should sing one more song, though!” Beca repeated, shrillness potent in her voice at trying to be obvious to the girls without being too obvious to the men standing in front of her. 

“I don’t feel like singing.”

“Really Beca, right now?”

“Where did she even come from?” 

“I could get us out of here.”

“I can’t believe that’s a suggestion you’re making right now.”

“Oh my God,” Beca whispered under her breath. “Guys! I just want to sing so bad,” the girls quieted down and looked up to the oldest man of the group. “We really think you’ll like it.”

“You want to entertain me? Knock yourselves out. Nine minutes,” he said chuckling and walking back to a seat further down the deck.

“Let’s make it a loud one guys!” Beca said gathering the girls around her. “You guys are terrible at reading signals!” she hushed. “Listen, Amy’s doing something downstairs that’ll get us out of here, I texted Chicago and I’m pretty sure the entire fucking Army is on their way so all we need to do is distract them with something loud so they don’t hear Amy downstairs.”

“Let’s do Toxic, it should be loud enough, right?” Aubrey suggested and the group agreed, running out to move furniture out of the way. Ashley looked at Jessica and they started singing, the rest of the ladies’ immediately catching on and joining. Lilly dropped down a beat and the group got in formation to start the number. Beca tried to keep her eyes off of Chloe but as soon as her voice filled the space she felt lightheaded. She still couldn’t believe they were stuck in this situation.

Baby, can’t you see.

The group easily fell into routine, Beca trying her best to keep her eyes on the three men in front of them, to keep them focused on the Bellas for as long as possible. A groan made its way up from below and the two guards looked down, trying to decipher what the sound was. Aubrey shot her a look and Beca’s eyes widened, her heart meating a mile a minute in her chest.

There’s no escape.

Aubrey’s voice filled the space then, taking over for Chloe whose choreography made her get a little closer to Beca, trying to convey something with her eyes that the brunette didn’t quite catch. The guard ignored the sound coming from below and focused on the girls who had moved on to the chorus. More grunts made their way up from downstairs but thankfully, they were too engrossed on looking at them move than focusing on what was coming up from below the deck.

While normally, their set would move to a slower song at the end of the first chorus, the look of panic in Chloe’s eyes caused Beca to spring into action and move the song forward.

It’s getting late.

Amy’s dad was dancing along and Beca was pretty sure she heard him say something about the time they had left but all she was focusing on where the screams coming from below and honest to God hoping they were just from Amy’s victims and not Amy herself. 

With a taste of your lips I’m on a ride.

“Nipple cripple!” was heard from down under and when one of the security guards looked down, Beca dropped and popped, hoping that would catch his attention (which it did). She repeated the chorus and once the bridge broke down, she looked up to see Amy standing above her in the glass ceiling. Beca motioned to Chloe and the ginger snuck a glance up. The group finished their hook and Amy was dropping from above, glass flying everywhere as the girls dropped for cover.

Beca thought she felt something cut into her but Amy landing on her feet and spraying her dad with a fire extinguisher while screaming “Freedom!!” at the top of her lungs distracted her enough to start pushing everyone towards the water. She helped Chloe get up and motioned for her to run after the other girls but there was hesitation in her gorgeous ocean blue eyes.

“Babe, go I’m right behind you, okay?” Beca begged, trying to get her away from the trouble. Chloe’s eyes glistened with tears and ran away from Beca. 

“Amy!”

The sounds of splashing water reassured her that the girls were jumping off and the screams told her the water was cold. “Sweet baby Jesus!” was heard from who Beca was pretty sure was Aubrey and she turned to see Amy still spraying from the extinguisher. 

“Amy, let’s go!” Beca ran back and started grunting, pulling Amy towards her. “Amy, come on!” Finally, the blonde let go of the canister and ran away an explosion taking place behind her. As Beca ran, the glass around her imploded, the floor below her came apart and as she jumped off the boat and into the sea below, Beca felt the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

“Patricia!” 

Beca did not land in the water, but rather on the boat that they had taken to the yacht and immediately felt pain expand from her back, to her side, to where she landed on her front.

“Beca!”

A chorus of her name was heard from the girls and helicopters could be heard in the distance getting closer to her. The moon reflected off the water to give her the light she needed to look around but somehow it was getting darker.

“Oh my god Beca, you’re bleeding!” a panicked voice said. The boat rocked in one direction and cold hands were turning her around to look into scared blue eyes. 

“Hey, I came for you,” Beca said with a dopey smile. 

Chloe gasped and laughed before dissolving into panic again. “Beca, stay with me, okay baby? Just stay awake.”

“I’m cold,” Beca said as the reality of her situation sunk in. The helicopters got closer and the wind picked up around them, leaving Beca to shiver uncontrollably. 

“Okay, baby listen to me,” Chloe started, her body trying to remain calm but her eyes betraying her every emotion. My girlfriend really wears her heart on her sleeve, doesn’t she? Beca thought with a smile. “I need to know your type.”

My type? Beca’s eyebrows furrowed and thought about it. “Ginger, smart, gorgeous, blue eyes-”

“Your blood type you idiot!” Chloe said with a small chuckle, tears streaming down her face.

“Oh.” Beca said, genuinely surprised that’s what Chloe meant. “Red.”

“Beca!” 

“I don’t know,” Beca responded. Her body kept getting colder, several parts of her body were in pain and she started feeling the small pool of blood and salt water pooling beneath her. Was this it? Was this how she was going to die?”

“Baby? Becs?” Chloe shook her shoulders gently to keep her awake. “Please Beca, stay with me.”

“I love you.” 

“What?”

“I can’t go without you knowing how much I love you, you know?” 

“Beca, please stay awake.”

“You don’t have to say it back you know? I just wanted you to know that I love you.”

The helicopters stopped above them and ladders were being dropped down, some of the girls already climbing them. Chloe’s entire chest felt like it collapsed into itself because as soon as Beca said I love you the third time, she passed out. 

“Baby? Baby please stay with me,” she whispered, hands shaking as she tried to find a pulse. “Help! Somebody, I need help!” 

Some of the girls looked down and motioned for the soldiers to help the two of them who were currently sitting in the row boat. Chloe’s throat constricted and fat tears rolled down her face as she realized her hands were shaking too much to find a pulse. She put her head on Beca’s chest and listened for the beat of her heart, sobbing in relief when she felt it faintly beneath her ear. 

“Baby, stay with me please, I can’t” - a sob escaped her mouth - “I won’t do this without you. I just got into vet school! You can’t leave, I mean who’s going to drive me to my first day and tell me that I’m an awesome nerd? Who’s gonna-”

A hand on her shoulder startled her and immediately covered Beca’s body with her own, going into fight or flight mode. She looked behind to see a specialist with kindness in his eyes saying something about giving Beca medical attention. A small cot was behind him that she knew they were gonna strap Beca to and let them. Between the two soldiers, they got her on and helped Chloe climb up to the helicopter that Beca was on. She sat in shock as the two medics worked on her and couldn’t believe that her girlfriend was currently bleeding out before her eyes.

//

It took Beca two days to wake up. The doctor mentioned something about putting her in a medically induced coma to perform surgery and get her body to recover properly. They were all getting check ups while Beca was in surgery and Chloe’s took the longest simply because she was not only covered in Beca’s blood but also because she fought the staff on everything, trying to get back to Beca’s side. It took a couple of hours and both Aubrey and Amy fighting her down, as well as a sedative and several of the hospital staff to really calm her down. 

Chloe woke up to sunlight streaming in her room and the faint beep of a heart monitor. She heard faint giggles and looked over to see some of the girls sitting around the bed of whoever was her roommate in the hospital room. The TV was on and silently playing some french show and as Chloe’s memories came rushing back to her, only the sound of her voice stopped her from flying off the bed to look for it.

“You guys are legit the worst at reading signals, I literally couldn’t have been more obvious.”

“Hey! You literally showed up out of nowhere, how were we supposed to process not only that but the fact that you wanted us to sing?”

“Beca?”

The girls that were in the room currently, Aubrey, Flo, Cynthia Rose and Lilly, all looked over to her and smiled. Lilly got up from one of the chairs and opened up the curtains separating the two of them to finally see Beca’s face. 

Her girlfriend’s gorgeous face.

Her girlfriend who loved her.

Chloe broke down in tears and Beca’s smile fell into one of worry as she tried to get up.

“Oh no you don’t,” Aubrey said pining the girl down to her bed. “Doctor said you can’t get up again if you don’t want to pop your stitches.”

Flo walked over to Chloe and grabbed her hand, motioning her to get up. The small latina woman walked around to grab her IV pole and hastily kept up with the ginger who, once she found her footing, basically ran over to Beca and hugged her.

“Whoa hey,” Beca said, a smile present on her face. “I’m okay babe, I’m okay.”

Chloe sobbed onto the crook of her girlfriend’s neck, glad to feel the pulse, to feel Beca’s voice vibrating in her throat, to feel the warmth of her favorite person being alive.

“Okay, that’s our cue! We’re gonna come back in ten with the other girls,” Cynthia Rose said ushering the other three girls outside.

“Shh, it’s okay love,” Beca’s arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her onto the bed. A small hiss brought Chloe’s attention back to what she was doing and gingerly sat on the edge of the bed.

“I’m so sorry,” she said when Beca’s look of pain receded. 

“No no, it’s okay, I just keep forgetting that I’m here for an actual reason.”

Chloe’s eyes watered again and more sobs came out.

“Hey, Chloe, I’m okay look,” Beca said, cupping Chloe’s face with her hands. “Feel.” She grabbed Chloe’s hand and placed it on her chest where she knew her girlfriend could feel her heartbeat. “I’m alive and fine, a little annoyed that I landed on a rowboat but okay.”

Chloe laughed between sobs and wiped her tears with her free hand. “I thought I lost you,” she whispered.

“Nah, you can’t get rid of me that easily Beale, you’re stuck with me,” Beca said lightheartedly. 

A moment of silence fell between them and Chloe looked a little better, she knew Beca was alive and well and babbling about how many stitches she got and scars are so cool Chloe, I’m gonna have like three badass ones before Chloe shut her up with a kiss.

“I love you too,” she whispered once she broke the kiss. “God, I love you so much I can’t imagine my life without you in it.”

Beca was stunned, she remembered the night hazily enough to know that she told Chloe she loved her but she hadn’t expected her to say it back. Chloe’s life was so full of uncertainty and although Beca knew this was the girl she was spending the rest of her life with, she didn’t want to pressure Chloe into saying anything just because she was bleeding out in a rowboat.

Beca kissed Chloe again and in between kisses whispered I love you to make sure Chloe knew how much she was loved. 

They were interrupted by a nurse who came by to check on Chloe and after laughing and returning to her bed, the nurse cleared Chloe for a morning discharge but told Beca she was staying in the hospital for a couple more days for observation. The girls came back after the nurse left, sneaking everyone into the hospital room.

“You’re okay!”

“You totally stole my moment.”

“Look, Chloe’s awake.”

“Y’all have better kept it in your pants for the literal 20 minutes we spent outside.”

The group stayed and hung around until one of the nurses kicked them all out once visitation hours were over, angry french curses going off behind the group as they left. Chloe looked over and kept her eyes glued to the woman she loved. She was okay and breathing. She was laughing. She was smiling. She was her Beca and she was okay.

Beca turned her attention away from the french soap opera playing to smirk at Chloe, knowing that the redhead was eying her but Chloe could care less. Her girlfriend was okay and the girls were okay. 

They had made it.

They were okay. 

They were going to make it home.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think in the comments below, thank you!


End file.
